


Always Be My Maybe

by djarinslover



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinslover/pseuds/djarinslover
Summary: You're best friend is a boy named Jack. You never expected to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Always Be My Maybe

You were minding your own business at recess, reading a book when three older boys came up to you. They began picking on you, making fun of you being by yourself and calling you names. No teacher was around and no one else seemed bother by what was happening. You tried to ignore them until one of them snatches the book out of your hands.

“Hey!” you cried out, reaching up. “Give it back!”

“What are you gonna do about it?” he taunted, holding the book high over your head.

“I know what I’m going to do!” someone called out behind them.

The boys turned around to find a boy around your age glaring at them with his fists raised. The older boys laughed, rolling their eyes until the boy threw a punch into one boy’s stomach. The boy doubled over in pain, falling to the ground as his friends just watched. They looked dumbfounded, staring at the younger boy who was still glaring at them. 

“Anyone else?” 

The older two shook their heads before grabbing their friend and hurried away. The boy picked up the book that was thrown to the ground, handing it back to you with a smile.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” You shyly take the book back, holding it to your chest as you looked at him. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m Jack. I just moved here with my mom.”

“Oh, nice!” You introduce yourself, biting at the skin on your lip anxiously. “What grade are you in?”

“I just started seventh.”

“Hey, me too!”

Jack sat down next to you, peering over at the book. “Whatcha reading?”

You tilt the book towards him, letting him read the title. His nose crinkles as he laughs, making you laugh in return. “Look, I read a lot and sometimes it can be the most random find in the library. Leave me alone.” You teasingly stick your tongue out at him.

The two of you laugh and talk the rest of recess, waving goodbye when the free time ended. All throughout the day, you couldn’t help but think about your new friend. At the end of the day as you were walking home, you noticed Jack was walking ahead of you. You jog to catch up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, smiling as he sees you.

“Hey, stranger!” he greeted.

“You walk home, too?”

“Yeah. My mom works late and we don’t live on a bus route.”

“Me, either. Which street?”

“Winchester Lane,” he said.

“No way! That’s my street, too!”

You laugh loudly at the coincidence, jostling each other as you walk. You learn Jack is the new neighbor you had seen moving in the other day. The two of you giggle some more as you realize you were neighbors. When you reach home, you notice how reluctantly he climbs his stairs. You call out to him, “Wanna come over? My parents can make us snacks and help with homework.”

Jack’s face lit up at the invite, rushing down his steps to bounce up yours. You burst through the front door, tugging Jack into the kitchen to meet your parents. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my new friend. His name is Jack and he’s our next door neighbor!”

Your parents pause their dinner prep, turning around with wide grins on their faces. Your mom bends down to bring Jack into a hug, making him look at you with a plea for help at how tightly she was squeezing him.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Jack!” your mom cooed. “Are your parents home? We’d love to meet them.”

“I only have my mom, and she’s at work ‘til later. She’s a nurse.”

Your mom nods while your dad ruffles Jack’s hair, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Do you kids want a snack?’

“Duh, dad. No one can do homework on an empty stomach.”

You throw your bag onto the table, sliding into a chair. You gesture for Jack to sit, so he followed awkwardly. He pulls his homework out of his bag and begins to work. Your dad sets down a bowl of apple slices and caramel for the two of you to share. You both munch happily as you try to figure out a math problem.

\-----------------------------------------------

A few weeks into your friendship, you had your first sleepover. Jack’s mom wasn’t comfortable leaving him home alone on the nights she had to work, and he didn’t want a babysitter. Your parents offered to have him sleepover those nights she worked, they only asked she provide a few extra bucks for groceries. It was a great arrangement if they asked you.

Though Jack was supposed to sleep in the guestroom, the two of you set up camp in the living room the first night of your sleepover adventures. Your parents let it slide since it was a Friday. You two had popcorn, soda and a bunch of movies. Jack even managed to sneak a movie you weren’t supposed to watch until you were older. The Conjuring.

“I don’t know, Jack. My parents could come out and check on us at any moment . . .”

“Live a little! Every kid our age has seen a scary movie already! We gotta be cool like them!”

You chewed on your bottom lip as you thought it through. When you met Jack’s puppy dog eyes, you shrugged. “Fine. But I’m leaving you for the demon when it comes to get us.”

“I’ll outrun you, no problem.”

He popped the movie in and you settled into your blankets, popping popcorn in your mouth. As the movie went on, the more on edge you became. You and Jack were scooting closer and closer to each other, until at one point you were holding each other. There was a part in the movie that got you both to scream, throwing your blankets over your heads and screwing your eyes shut. Your parents came running, turning the lights on as they entered the room.

“Are you two okay?! We heard you scream!” your mother said.

You peeked from under the safety of the blankets, seeing your dad brandishing a bat and your mom kneeling in front of the couch. Your eyes flickered to the tv, making your mom turn to see what you were looking at. Her eyebrows flew into her hairline, lips taunt and arms crossing as she looked back at you.

“I see you’ve been watching something you shouldn’t have been.”

You exchange a sheepish look with Jack, neither one of you confessing who’s idea it was the watch the movie. Your dad sighed as he trudged back to bed, bat dragging on the floor. Your mom rubbed her temples.

“Bed, both of you. Now.”

You both nod, standing and heading for your rooms. You stopped as you look into your dark room. You turn back to your mom. “Mom? Can Jack sleep with me?”

She quirked an eyebrow.

“I really don’t want to sleep alone.”

“I don’t want to, either.”

She sighed, turning the tv off. “Go. I’m telling your mother in the morning, Jack.”

You dash to your room, Jack hot on your heels. When you’re both curled up in bed and your mom said goodnight for a second time, you fall into a fit of giggles.

“No more scary movies until we’re older, got it?”

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry,” Jack huffed out through giggles. 

The two of you finally calmed down, laying face to face and drifting off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Your friendship continued to blossom. The two of you were inseparable, always attached at the hip, always having sleepovers, study sessions, adventures. The two of you balanced each other well. Jack was a mischievous troublemaker and you were the peacekeeper. You helped him get out of trouble and he helped you out of your comfort zone. Your parents and his mom joked that the two of you were get married in the future, since you were hardly ever seen without each other. 

As the two of you got older, you began to develop feelings for Jack. You didn’t like to think much about them, even though every time you were near him you felt like your stomach was going to explode from the rush of butterflies. You thought every kid developed a small crush on their closet friend; it was normal, right?

You never said anything to your parents, afraid they would tease you every time Jack was around. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint the exact moment you started having a crush on him, only remembered the day you noticed how beautiful he was. 

The two of you were laying on your bed after a long week of starting high school, looking for something to watch on Netflix. While Jack was flipping so fast through the movies, you stopped paying attention. Instead, you began studying your best friend. His lips were pursed, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. You noticed the little details to his face you never seemed to see before. Like the few freckles that dotted along his jawline, the way his nose hooked just slightly, the way his Adam's apple was growing every day with puberty. His hair was getting longer, curling at the ends and sideburns slowly filling in. His tongue flicked out to lick his dry, pink lips, drawing your attention to them. You wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Aha! This seems interesting, lets watch this!" he exclaimed, startling you out of your thoughts.

You advert your eyes from him to the tv, looking at the movie 'What Happened To Monday' on screen. You shrug, leaning back against your headboard. "Sure, sounds good."

Jack nestled into your side as the movie started, making your heart leap to your throat. He was so warm and smelled so good, like lavender shampoo and mint. It made you flush, grateful for the movie keeping his attention. You don't what you would've done if he noticed your face. It was too hard to pay attention to the movie with his weight against you. It’s not like you’ve never cuddled him before, but this time was different. You felt the heat of his body where he was pressed against you, the rise and fall of his chest, every breath he took. You felt like you were holding your breath during the whole movie, until you drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

When you awoke, the home screen of Netflix was up and you were nestled into the side of Jack. Your head was in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped snuggly against your waist to keep you close. You froze, heart picking up speed as you realized what position you were in. You didn’t want to move, waking him wasn’t what you wanted to do. So, you lay trapped by your best friend (and crush) in your own bed. He snored, making you jolt in surprise before snickering quietly. You wondered what time it was, then slowly fell back to sleep due to the warm sensation of Jack holding you.

When you woke up the next morning, Jack was on his phone. Still laying in your bed, mind you. You might have to get a bigger bed if he was going to keep sleeping next to you. You weren’t those gangly twelve year old’s anymore. You stretch, drawing his attention to you.

“Good morning, sunshine!” he exclaimed, beaming as brightly as the sun shining in your room.

“What time is it?”

“Almost ten. Wanna go get breakfast? Your parents went to work.”

“How do you know?”

“They came in about an hour ago to check on you. They had no idea I was here, haha.”

You flush, not ready for “The Talk” you were surely going to get from them later tonight. You sit up, shaking your bedhead and stretching some more. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go to Betty’s, I’m craving waffles.”

You and Jack spent your Saturday wandering around town, doing the same shit you’ve done since you’d known him. On your way back home, his mom called. She sounded urgent, tone making Jack’s face tighten with anxiety. When he hung up, he started to walk quicker. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later, I gotta go home right now.” The two of you were on the corner of your street, where he sprinted to his steps. “I’ll call you later!” he called over his shoulder.

You watch him rush into the house, door slamming behind him. You trail home slowly, confused as to what would make him so worried. When you opened the door, your parents were sitting on the couch. They were clearly waiting for you, if their faces were any indication. You sigh, closing the door and leaning against.

“I know you’re young, honey, but never to young to start exploring. So we want to talk to you about safe sex,” your mom said.

“I’m not having sex with Jack!”

Your parents exchange a look. “Even so,” your father started, “It’s better for you to be informed now instead of two years from now when you’re pregnant.”

“Evan!” Your mother slapped his shoulder, eyes narrowed. 

You huff, rolling your eyes. “We have sex ed at school, I really don’t feel like talking to my parents about sex right now, okay? You have nothing to worry about.”

You run to your room before they can stop you and begin demonstrating how to put a condom on with a banana. You flop face first into your pillows, groaning. You were only fourteen, did they really thing you were having sex already? And sex with Jack, no less! Though the thought did make your cheeks heat and a funny tingle run down your spine, you shake your head. He was just a friend. Your best friend.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I stole the title from the movie Always Be My Maybe but I thought this title would really work with this fic idea I have. This is going to be a series and I’m excited to see where it goes. Enjoy!


End file.
